


Easy like Sunday Morning

by Dylanobrienisbatman



Series: 800dylanobrienisbatman [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanobrienisbatman/pseuds/Dylanobrienisbatman
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are out on their usual Sunday morning farmers market run, when Clarke spots a dog tied up outside a store. Clarke does what Clarke always does, and Lexa can't help but be endeared.(Prompt: Clexa "We are not going to steal someone's dog" Fluff)





	Easy like Sunday Morning

It was early on a Sunday morning, and they were stopping by the local farmers market to get vegetables for the next week, walking through the city hand in hand, when Clarke spotted the puppy, tied up outside the Whole Foods in Union Square.

“Augh, I hate when people do that!” She muttered under her breath. Lexa couldn’t help but smile.

“I know you do.”

“It’s just so rude, don't take your dog with you if you’re just gonna go in and go shopping.”

“Maybe they hadn’t PLANNED to go shopping?”

“Yeah whatever.” Clarke grumbled, scrunching her face in distaste. Lexa unlaced their fingers to tuck her arm around Clarke’s waist and pull her closer.

“I love when you care about things.” Clarke rolled her eyes, and then pressed a kiss into her cheek, and they wander through the market, the dog mostly forgotten.

They collected snacks and treats, along with their vegetables and fruits, Clarke even talked her into getting a smoothie at a cute little stall, and later she had honey unceremoniously smeared on her cheek when the local beekeeper let Clarke try a taste of his rose and lavender infused honey. She couldn’t say she was too mad when Clarke not so discretely licked it off her face with open mouth kisses.

“We’re in the middle of the park, Clarke.”

“Ohhh park, Clarke! That rhymes!” She said, paying no attention to Lexa’s comment.

“Ahhh yes, Clarke the Poet.” Clarke seemed satisfied with her work on the honey, pressing a kiss into Lexa’s nose, earning her a scrunched up face and a giggle.

“You know it.” She partially shouted, before taking her hand and leading her towards the bread stand that Clarke hit up every weekend. According to Clarke they made the best blueberry cream cheese bread she’d ever had.

They had full bags, with more thing then they had really meant to buy, because Clarke had a way about her where she could convince Lexa to buy anything with nothing more than a kiss under her jaw and some flirty eyelashes. Which is why they had one entire bouquet of sunflowers, and a large jar of the honey that the definitely didn’t need. They wandered, arms full of groceries, and then… they saw the dog.

“No!” Clarke shouted, full of indignation.

“Claaarke.” Lexa warned, trying to tug her in the opposite direction.

“We’ve been here for an hour and a half, and its hot out!” She was almost whining, and she had the saddest look on her face.

“Yes, Clarke, I know.”

“Lexa, come on.”

“Oh lord.” She rolled her eyes as Clarke pulled her towards the doors of the Whole Foods.

“Hold the groceries I’m gonna go complain.”

“You don't even know if they’re in there!”

“Well, I’m gonna check!”

“Of course you are, babe.” All fond exasperation, as she took the bags from her girlfriend and watched her run into the store. After about 3 minutes, she wandered back out, an irritated look on her face.

“They called over the intercom, he’s still here?” Lexa just nodded. “We’re gonna wait.”

“Clarke, the fish we bought will only hold out in this heat for so long.”

“Please?”

“Yeah, we’ll stay.”

“Thanks babe!” She chirped, kissing her on the corner of her mouth, and they settled against the wall. Clarke pulled out her headphones, and handed one her one, putting on some random spotify playlist, and letting her fingers trace patterns against Lexa’s bare thigh below the cut of her shorts. It had been about 10 minutes when Clarke spoke up again.

“I’m gonna steal this dog if they don’t show up in the next 5 minutes.”

“We are NOT going to steal someone’s dog!”

“I didn’t say steal! We could take it too a local shelter or something!”

“Clarke, we are not taking someone’s dog.” Clarke huffed, but resigned herself.

“Fine.” They waited another 10 minutes, before a very frazzled woman with a baby in a stroller and toddler on her hip came out the door of the Whole Foods and made eye contact with them over the dog. She looked almost sheepish, and untied the puppy from the post, tying it to the stroller, and walking off.

Clarke still looked irritated, but they picked up their bag and headed home. They got back to the apartment, and as soon as they had both set their bags down, Lexa grabbed her arm and tugged her in, kissing her soft, slow and easy like. She brought a hand up to cup her jaw, running the other around her waist to tug her in close, kissing her soundly. When she pulled away, she found opened her eyes to Clarke’s face, a little starry eyed.

“What was that for?”

“I just… love you.”

“Yeah, i love you too babe.”

“I love how much you care about stuff. I know sometimes i seem a little exasperated, but I love it. Its one of my favourite things about you.”

Clarke smiled, and kissedher again, wrapping her arms around her neck and holding her close. When she pulled back, she brushed their noses together, and then pulled away to unpack the groceries, and Lexa couldn’t help but smile, at this life they had together.


End file.
